One Melancholy Day
by A confused geek
Summary: Walt is dead, Anubis is in the underworld, Uncle Amos is dead, and Sadie is becoming lost in her own room and carter is concerned. Meanwhile on the other side of town Percy Jackson, homeless, betrayed. then when he goes to a fast food restaurant for a quick breakfast and catches a gods eye, when they talk Percy agrees to go to Brooklyn house and become an Egyptian. Percy X Sadie
1. Chapter 1

Percy sat on the curb of a Brooklyn street. He had nowhere to be anymore, his mother was not in New York anymore. He didn't go; he thought it would be better to be at camp, he had been forced from the borders on accusations of being a traitor to the gods on account of treason. All annabeths idea, get Percy kicked out, gets Jason in charge. It didn't work out, Jason as the praetor of camp Jupiter, first, Greek second. Percy woke up from his visions of Egyptian hieroglyphics, a dog man, and magic to go and buy a meal. He walked into a fast food joint and ordered a coffee and donut.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out only pocket lint.

"Sorry, I don't have the money"

"I've got it" a man in a red suit put a five dollar bill on the table. Percy looked back at the man; he had a long face, dark eyes, and very prominent canines. Percy sensed something off about him, godly, divine, and magical. His skin was dark, Middle Eastern, as was his hair. He was a tall man, well over six feet; he looked like he may have been a basketball player. Although a professional probably wouldn't be eating at McDonalds, or at any fast food restaurant for that matter.

Percy thanked the man for his meal and the man nodded.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" the man called out, Percy stopped, and Percy felt like someone had just slid another link on to his chain. Percy turned around and sat down, entranced,

"What do you need?" Percy asked,

" I sense you have been betrayed, you are a wandering soul, and as it happens I need a new host as my old one who has perished cannot hold a deity in his body in the Du'at. "

"What are you getting at?" Percy asked

"I am the god Set, my vessel, Amos Kane, has unfortunately perished by taking his own life." Set looked down and took a breath."I need a new vessel, and you are possibly more powerful than any magician we have seen since the days of Tut or the first pharaoh, and I would like you to be my vessel"

"What would I get out of it?" Percy asked

"Powers, power over sand, plague, dogs, blood, you would get a decent home with others who host other gods, you would get vengeance against those who betrayed you" Sets face became like a dog snarling at the last words, Percy felt himself grin, power over sand, plagues, he would have a home, he would have vengeance.

"You my good god, have a deal, by the way, I've never heard of you before" Set took the boys hand and entered into the boy's body. He had found the perfect new vessel with the perfect requirements, and sealed the deal, all in a McDonald's corner booth.

Percy POV

I looked at the space where the god I had never heard of had sat, and made me his vessel. I suddenly felt overwhelming heat take over my body. Memories of ancient kings and queens, death and destruction, ruthless murder, and I relished in it. Thoughts of flame and clarity entered my mind, Egypt, a god who looked on a whole different level than one I had seen. Glowing like the sun, a dark skinned man with curly hair.

"Amos Kane" sets voice said.

Then a memory of two children, one my age and one a bit younger, a boy and a girl, if they were related it wasn't obvious she was white, wore combat boots, had highlights in her hair, red, blue, she was cute she looked grumpy in the picture. The boy was dark, his hair curly, he held a sword that looked like someone had stepped on, with a very big rock, multiple times. At was bent at an odd angle, Percy stepped out of the land of sets memories. As you can see, everything isn't all cheeses and fine wines.

"Where do I go now "I asked?

"The crumbling mansion in north Brooklyn" set responded

Percy had seen the mansion before; it was a crumbling heap of giant stone covered in Ivy with the occasional burst of light. It also seemed that the zoo animals that escaped their pens ended up there, he had seen a little boy chasing penguins last week.

He sprinted off north to the side of town that the mansion was on.

**Carter PoV**

Uncle Amos had been dead for weeks, as had Set, that had us worried, Apophis was gone, Walt was dead, Anubis's plan hadn't worked and he had been sent to Osiris's side, no more earth side escapades. He had broken up with Sadie when he heard that his earth days were over, she had been sad for a long time, she was finally better when uncle Amos jumped off the empire state building. She didn't come out of her room anymore. She just sat there, reading, watching television. She just sat there limp, She needed a hobby, a friend, maybe a few thrills, she needed a boy. I Imagined someone who could defend her. Maybe be smart, loyal, every girls dream guy, I scoffed at my own ideals for the girl who was my sister.

I didn't personally like the idea, but this wasn't about me, it was about her needing to get out of Brooklyn house, to get out of her room. I put on a pair of black sneakers and a hoodie, I stepped out the door and started my jog, and I jogged down the street when I heard fast footfalls, I turned around and saw a boy in jeans, a ragged jacket, and holey sneakers, and he was coming fast. He started to slow down as he approached carter, he stopped with his hands on his knees.

"you, *pant* you are carter Kane*pant* I need to talk to you*pant* about Brooklyn house"

I pulled the knife I had hidden in my belt, I hadn't seen his face, but he knew my name, and about Brooklyn house, I should probably get answers. My thoughts were stopped, as did the knife, he had caught my wrist, Twisting it at a painful angle he started lightly tapping my head.

"No, drop it, Boy, Bad" he twisted my wrist far enough that I realized he would break my wrist, I dropped the knife and extended my hand

"there is something off about him" Horus whispered into my ear

**"**Carter Kane" I offered

He accepted the shake"Percy Jackson"

**Percy Pov **

I had seen the back of Carter Kanes sweatshirt and set has hissed in his ears, he ran after him and asked him about Brooklyn house.

"you, *pant* you are carter Kane*pant* I need to talk to you*pant* about Brooklyn house" I panted

I looked up as carters eyes flashed, he pulled a knife and tried to put the tip to my throat, but I had better reactions than he had speed, I pushed the knife out of the way, then twisted his wrist.

"No, drop it, Boy, Bad,"

I hit him in the head with my palm until the twisting of the wrist made him drop it, he looked at his wrist and picked up his knife, he put it away again and extended his untwisted had.

"Take it" sets voice whispered into my ear.

I extended my left hand to meet his and shook firmly.

"Carter Kane" he said

"Percy Jackson"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Here is a little request from me, the author, simply asking you if you like the Idea of the story. Do you like my Writing style? Do I use too many commas where they aren't needed? Should I make the story go faster? All constructive criticism, likes, Flames, ideas, and if you Fucking hate me, tell me, That is just as useful as praises.

**Percy PoV**

I shook carter's hand firmly looking deep into his eyes.

"Good to see you Horus" I heard Set said

"what do you mean?" I asked

"not you, the hawk man in the other boys head" Set informed me with a healthy amount of poison in his voice. A little poison was always healthy; I was worried that Set may be pretending for the first thirty minutes like Gabe had. Set was a normal god, I noticed something change in carter's eyes, and the smallest bit of fear, Percy assumed that this "Horus" had told him about Set, they broke their handshake.

"come on Percy, I'll show you Brooklyn house"

Carter gestured for Percy to follow. I was still worried that carter or his friends would try to jump him.

"Go" Set said "No time to be wasting"

Percy stepped forward stepping towards Brooklyn house, he looked at the front of the building, crumbling marble and ivy vines, fallen leaves and stained wood. The door was locked, but carter opened the door with a little ivory stick by tapping on the doorknob, little symbols clicked open the doorknob. He pushed open the door and bowed me through.

"Welcome to the mansion" carter said

I looked around at all the places he could see from the entrance, a staircase, a balcony, at least three hallways. Right in the front of him were two giant statues, he had seen things like them in the poster for an Indiana Jones movies, a giant dog looking thing holding a scale and a bowl and a hawk faced man standing firm.

The mansions inside contradicted everything about its outward appearance; everything was in good repair, tidy, Stain free.

"hold on" carter said, "I'll go get my sister, in the meantime I'll have Cleo find you a room, somewhere, I hope"

carter sounded concerned, I could tell it was the god in his head telling him what to do, who would let a stranger into their home, offer them shelter, and give them their own room of their own prospect.

"way to stay thinking" Set encouraged

I waited for Cleo to come around and show him, he waited for what seemed like an hour, but he was nervous, ADHD, and impatient. Finally someone came around, a girl who was still in her pajamas, yawning, and had long blonde hair with the faintest traces of red temporary dye. She didn't look particularly happy; she was yawning then looked at me.

"Hey carter, what's for breakfast?" the girl asked me

"I'm not carter" I said

"Felix! When did you get so big!?" the girl said incredulously

"Strike two" Percy told her

she stopped and put her waist long hair to the side of her face

"Then you must be Set because I have never seen you before"

she had meant it kiddingly so when I nodded she tripped and fell down the stairs.

I saw the ensuing pain that would be if she smashed her head on the tiled floor of that are underneath the stairs. I could see carters angry face if I was present where a bloody mess is made. I jumped towards her arms outstretched, she tripped right into my arms, she was light, very light, her, left breast brushed across my arm as I caught her and put her on the ground. She had bumped her head on the tumble down the stairs, a stared at her before sitting down next to her and lightly touched the bump, she winced and clearly was in pain. I sat Indian style with her bruised head in my hands; she was unconscious from the swelling red mark on head.

I looked at her face, she was pretty, light freckles dusted her nose, and she had a sort of feel about her, a royal feeling about her. I felt that it would be wrong to touch her hair so I just looked at her face checking for bumps and bruises.

If this was Cleo I would have to wait a while to learn about Brooklyn house, she was out cold. I waited for a while until a girl in glasses came down the stairs. She looked at the scene that lay out before her, a stranger in her home, a girl in pajamas knocked out in his lap, and a note from carter for her to find him a room. She sighed walked over to the boy, and adjusted her glasses.

"hello, my name is Cleo, carter has asked me to find you some living quarters" she said glancing down at the girl, she recognized her friend, Sadie Kane.

"Sadie! Are you all right, what happened!?" Cleo yelled

"She fell down the stairs" I told Cleo, usually it would have been Cleo falling down the stairs so she was slightly amused.

"Well you should probably take her to the infirmary" Cleo said pointing to the hall on the left

I picked up The girl and threw her over my shoulder, and ran down the hall, I looked from side to side at the doors, one was marked Sab, one was marked Walt but the letters were scratched out and the room was dark, when I got to the last room in the hallway it was marked "infirmary" so I pushed the door open. The room was white, beds lining the walls, there was a girl in a lab coat standing in the middle, she turned around and looked at me, slightly surprised.

"is that? OMYGOSHPUTHERONTHEBED" the girl yelled quickly,

I placed the unconscious girl on the bed and the nurse girl came over and looked at the bump.

"the moment she steps out of her room she gets hurt." The girl sighed and tucked her in

"thanks for bringing her, you can hang around if you want but this is the most I've talked all day" she said "and she's unconscious she gestured to the girl

"I'll go" I said standing up

I exited the infirmary as Cleo waved to me, I jogged over to her and she pointed the room that had said Walt but now said Percy, she pushed the door open and gestured for me to go inside.

"any questions?"" she asked

"just one, why are all of you being so accepting?"

"because Horus told carter to, and carter told us to" she told me.

They must have some major faith in carter to let a complete stranger into their home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I have seen some people reviewing this story I want to thank all those who have done so and encourage those of you who have not I wish you will. It is not a necessity; I will keep posting chapter regardless of reviews, and will hope you will review so I can improve.

I stepped into the room provided for him, he wondered who Walt was, why I was taking his room, the name had been scratched off so I assumed that he was dead. What other explanation was there? He could have left, or kidnapped, or forced out, I thought bitterly at the last one. Those were all possibilities.

"He's dead" Set confirmed

I bowed his head and respected the dead boy, (I assumed Walt was a boy) I hadn't even figured out what Walt meant to anything, but a dead person is a dead person. I figured I should respect him with a mark in the room, I pulled out the knife carter had pulled on me and stepped up on a chair, then scratched into the wood on the roof "Walt was here" I put the knife away and got down. Walt's respects had been paid, I sat down and looked around the room I looked around the room and saw many things. The carpeted floor was brown, the walls were white and unmarked, there was a twin sized bed, and the desk in front of me had pictures of eyes, something that looked like a pharmacy symbol, a whale, a boat, and many other little carvings. I ran my hand over them, feeling my hands running across the bumps.

I opened the desk and looked through all the drawers. There was a pen in one but the rest were empty.

"It's a false bottom" set hissed annoyed

I moved around the bottom until it came out then I pulled it away to reveal the eye shaped symbol, but on a chain, there was also a picture of the blonde girl, but with much shorter hair and highlights. I remembered the girl from sets memories. It was Sadie Kane, Carters younger sister, there was also a picture of a boy with his arm around her, either Walt was jealous of the boy or he was the boy.

Walt was an interesting person; I pulled the necklace out and left the pictures. I tried to find the symbol that matched the necklace and when I found it pushed down, and then the necklace went into the desk. I stood back a little as a panel opened in the middle of the desk; I peeked inside to find many necklaces. Elephants, whales, a cross looking thing with a circle on top, I pulled the eye necklace out of the hole and slipped into my pocket, it might be nice not to lose it.

I walked out of the room and was immediately crashed into by an unexpected force which took the form of a small blond girl. She was crying getting her snot on my shirt, knocked me over, and held a scalpel to my neck.

"Where is he?!" she screamed at me

"Where is Who" I yelled right back at her

"you know who!" she yelled pushing the scalpel to my neck "I sensed his necklace" she yelled pulling out the Eye charm.

I pushed her off me and checked my pockets. I pulled out the necklace and made sure it was still intact, the chain was still intact, the charm was still there, but the iris was shining the sea green color that I saw in the mirror every day.

She grabbed it of my hands, and held it up. Then she held hers up, and then held the one I had found up.

"where did you get that?" she grabbed it and ran away not waiting for an answer.

I walked down the hall to the infirmary if she had been in the infirmary what had happened to the nurse. I pushed the door open to see the nurse girl in one of the beds; she was tied down with, surgical tubing.

"Hey you! Help!" she yelled at me

"There should be some scissors in the drawer" she followed up.

I looked in the drawer, indeed there was a sharp pair of shiny, silver, sharp, scissors. I walked over to her and snipped the tubing, it fell off as she sat up, and she brushed her lab coat off even though she hadn't exited the clinic.

"Thanks" she said

"You're welcome, but how did you get tied up with only one person in the ward?"

"Sadie used a spell" she replied, then sighed

"And then she tied me up" she looked very depressed.

I wondered how Sadie had used a spell, why hadn't she used a spell on me instead trying to dissect my throat.

"Thank you for coming along and untying me that would have been humiliating if I had been found by one of the ankle biters, or carter" she looked closer at me

"Who are you, I don't recognize you" she asked

"I'm Percy Jackson, carter brought me in today, I had a feeling in my gut and I ran from the McDonalds a few blocks from here, I meet carter, he pulls a knife, we bond, he tells me to wait in the big room, Blondie falls down stairs, I bring her here, you get tied up, she tries to dissect me, I come back" I told her the brief version, cutting out the parts that were non-essential.

"She tried to WHAT and what the fuck is going on with her, she comes out of her room and falls down the stairs within a minute, you know what, fuck it, it doesn't matter, thank you for untying me." She jabbered on saying this and that, no destination in particular.

I stood in the room listening to her talk on, she was now talking of both medical technologies advancing and the best spells to heal particular wounds. There was a knock at the door, I stood up and answered it because Sab hadn't untangled herself from the blanket quite yet.

"Hey is Percy …" carter didn't finish his sentence.

"Oh what the hell Percy" carter said.

Carter didn't seem like he was going to kick me out, just talk to me.

"Percy, I see that you have been introducing yourself to the residents of Brooklyn house. Including a Sadie with a scalpel and wearing pajamas, I just came to see if you were still, well, Alive" carter said

"I'm fine but she tied up Sab with surgical tubing" I said

Carter struggled to contain his laughter.

"Is she still tied up?" carter asked

"no, she told me to cut them and now she's wrestling with the covers" I told carter]we went back and checked on Sabs progress against the white covers, she was stuck in an erotic position, her skirt had been pulled by gravity and had revealed her underwear, he shirt had also came up revealing her stomach.

"Carter, Percy, Help me" she called,

We untangled her form the covers and she unwrinkled her shirt

"Thank you" she said


End file.
